This invention relates to a modular insulated framing beam assembly. The invention is especially applicable for use in stick-built residential construction as a header for door and window frames. The invention provides a preformed, modular structural component which is readily and conveniently incorporated into the framing assembly.
Standard load-bearing headers are typically formed of two 2.times.10 wood segments and two 2.times.4 wood segments of equal lengths. The 2.times.10s are arranged side-by-side and nailed together to define the body of the header. The 2.times.4 wood segments are nailed, respectively, to opposed longitudinal side edges of the attached 2.times.10s to form the top and bottom of the header. The header is generally constructed on-site, and does not include insulating material. The resulting R-value of the header is therefore minimal.
The term "R-value" as used herein refers to the measure of the ability of an insulating structure to retard the flow of heat. The higher the R-value, the greater the insulation. Standard building codes in southeastern States typically require an R-value of 13 for exterior walls in residential construction.
The present invention overcomes many disadvantages of standard, site-constructed headers by providing a framing beam assembly which is preformed and insulated. The invention further has sufficient structural integrity to provide a load-bearing capacity comparable to standard headers without insulation.